A Futures Past
by Denise Honey
Summary: After falling into a trap by a new enemy from the Nega Verse, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are stuck on a ruined world. Together must find a way to return home but will they be in time to save the earth?
1. Chapter 1

Pretty soldier Sailor Moon

A Futures past

Chapter 1

Serena lay on the golden sand, half dozing in the warm rays of the sun as it began to sink into the horizon. She could here the sound of footsteps in the sand beside her and raised to a sitting position "Chocolate or raspberry?" said Darien holding an ice cream in each hand. "You ever know me to refuse chocolate?" replied Serena reaching out to take one. "Doesn't the brave hunter gatherer get a kiss first?" He said moving the ice cream away as he sat down beside her, forcing Serena closer to his body. Rising onto her knees, she tenderly placed her arms around his waist, and rested her head against has chest. "Darien," She said moving her head slowly up his body until their eyes met "I love you" The kiss was long and passionate as they always were, no one can be more in love that us, though Serena her blue eyes filling with tears of joy.

Pulling the duvet over her head to shield her eyes from the sunlight intruding into her dream world, Serena rolled onto her side "How's a girl suppose to get her beauty sleep around hear? I need more sack time"

"Serena, it's time to get up or you will be late for school!" sinking her claws into the duvet Luna dragged it onto the bedroom floor "Now look lively"

"Nag! Nag! Nag! That's all you ever do Luna oh, I suppose your right!" her clothes lay neatly folded on her dresser, as Serena walked sleepily to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water cascading down her body, reminded her of the dream she had been having, leaning back on the shower wall, Serena could feel the warm glow in her heart "Is this love, can I truly be in love with him?"

A pleasant breeze carried the fragrance of flowers from the nearby florist, when the weather was like this Serena enjoyed the walk to school. Opening a candy bar she had taken from her bag, Serena stopped in front of one of the shops. The assistant inside looking up and recognising Serena gave her a smile and went back to arranging the display. Serena's eyes grew large as she looked in the jewellers window, she know the one she wanted; everyday she would stop to look, and every day she would see the same diamond engagement ring. "Come on Serena," said Luna "The only ring you should be interested in right now, is the ringing school bell!" She looked at her reflection in the window; it was hard to imagine that in a few years, she would be old enough to marry. She was after all a young woman, she had the same hopes and desires that all teenage girls have, her future with Darien was only just beginning; her friendship with her friends was as strong as ever; ok she sometimes argues with Raye, but they always remain friends. For Serena It's more that being part of the team, a chain is only as strong as its weakest link, between them she believed that there is nothing that can stop them. She took one last look at her future in the display case, put the empty wrapper in her bag, turned in the direction of her school, and started to run.

"Oh, I'm going to be so late, I run everywhere and I'm always late, why bother?" rounding the corner Serena nearly tripped over the leg of a young man sitting on a bench, " Oh, I'm so…" She began then noticed that something was wrong. A fine silver dust coved him, his eyes were open but they were staring blankly. He looked like all of his energy had been drained from him, and there was a feeling in the air like static making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was then she noticed the others, people lying in the street, some slumped against walls, but all appeared in the same exhausted state. "What happened hear Luna?" she said a with a look of horror on her face" I have no idea but…wait what's that sound?" Turning sharply they saw flying towards them a creature, humanoid in shape but with thick leathery wings like those of a bat on its back, its colour was a light grey with a silver dust trailing behind it. Deftly jumping to one side to avoid the creature's attack, Serena turned and instinctively reached for her star locket. "Transform Serena!" Exclaimed Luna. "Moon Crystal Power!" Opening her locket Serena was immediately covered in an intense white light, She could feel the power of the silver Moon crystal flowing into her body changing her into the Moon princess; her school uniform began vanishing and was replaced by her scout uniform, her Moon sceptre the gift from queen Serenity was in her hand. "We seem to be developing a problem with bugs I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you, I will triumph over evil and that means you"

The creature hovered in the air for a moment, then started to dive at Sailor Moon. "Quickly Sailor Moon, use your tiara!" said Luna "Moon tiara magic" Taking off her tiara Sailor Moon took aim at the creature and with an elegant throw sliced it in two. The creature hit the ground next to Luna immediately turning into dust and vanishing "good work Serena" said Luna jumping back to avoid the dust.

"Very impressive" Sailor moon turned to face the voice "Who are you? And what do you want here?" Standing in front of her was a tall woman; her skin was a pale green colour and her long hair silver "I am queen Theodora, your time is coming to an end Sailor Moon, you may of defeated my bramdore but you don't stand a chance against me!" Raising her arms she began to draw in energy for an attack. "Woman, your getting moon dusted! Moon sceptre el…" Began Sailor Moon swinging her moon sceptre around to point it at the Theodora, but a powerful blast from Diana hit Sailor moon in the shoulder, knocking her to the ground. "Is that the best you can do Sailor Moon?" Raising her hands to hit Sailor Moon with another blast, there was a sound like air being cut and something red, struck the ground just in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sailor Moon looked around in a daze "What happened Luna? Where did she go?" Getting up she walked over to where Diana had been standing, Sailor Moon stopped to examine something on the floor. "I don't know, but I was sure I saw Tuxedo Mask, but maybe I was mistaken anyway we had better find the other scouts as soon as possible" replied Luna. "Tuxedo Mask? I didn't see him but…"Sailor Moon now holding the rose she had picked up "If he was here where did he go?" A moan, like that of a person waking made them look around, the people that moments ago look had been motionless were starting to regain there strength. "We had better get going, and take a sample of that dust for analysis" Said Luna.

"Detention again for both breaks! Why cant they just start school later?" Moaned Serena. "Oh, there's Amy"

"Hi Amy, we have to call a meeting for tonight, we were attacked this morning by someone called Theodora," She rubbed her stiff shoulder "And we found this on the poor people she attacked" Serena handed Amy a small tube containing dust"

"Oh no was everything ok?" A look of concern spread across Amy's face "your arm! Have you been hurt?"

"No it just aches a little that's all" Serena replied "But it was really strange, she just vanished before I had a chance to eliminate her"

"And I was sure I was Tuxedo Mask there" said Luna

"That's odd, I haven't seen Darien at school today he must be off sick," Taking out her pocket computer Amy started to type onto the keyboard. "According to this sample, she's definitely from the Nega Verse but this reading is unlike anything I have seen before, it seems the phase shift is all wrong"

"Phase shift" exclaimed Serena "Yes it's almost as if she's not from our timeline at all, we know it's possible to travel through time using the cherryway but that's guarded against unauthorised use" said Amy pressing more buttons oh her computer "How Theodora has got here I can't tell"

"Darien, you home?" The hall echoed with Serena's voice " Darien?"

"He's obviously not here Serena, lets meet the other girls, they will be waiting for us"

"Ok Luna but its not like him to skip school, I have a bad feeling in my stomach about this"

"That's probably just your dinner Serena you eat far too fast"

"It's about time you got here Serena, we were worried about you" said Lita

"Sorry you guys, I wanted to check on Darien but he wasn't home"

"Raye's about to do a fire reading to see if we can find out anything about Diana, lets go" said Mina putting her arm around Serena.

The glow from the fire felt soothing on her skin, even the stone floor had a warmth to it she had never noticed before "So you can't find anything about her Raye?" said Serena now lying back.

"No there's isn't any reading at all, it's as if she isn't here anymore, she must have gone, but why?"

Lita turned to face Amy "This just doesn't make any scene, why would someone attack Serena then leave"

"I don't know, but from what I have managed to find from the sample Serena collected, she's from somewhere in the future four or five years from now"

Serena got up from the floor and walked over to Amy "Only for or five year's? Why would…Raye you…" Before Serena could finish Raye half collapsed clutching her head " She's back! I feel her energy and she has Darien! I sense him there, he's in pain"

"Darien!" cried Serena "Where are they, you have to find them!" "There in the old temple in the forest, we must hurry I feel great danger"

Serena reached for her star locket "Break contact Raye, everyone transform"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they ran deeper into the forest, the sailor scouts could hear screaming in the distance; and there seamed to be as strange feeling in the air, like static on a television screen.

"Darien, my love I'm coming, hang on" fighting back her tears Sailor moon's anxiety increased as the got closer to the old temple.

"Theodora!" screamed Sailor Moon as they crashed through the doors of the temple.

"So you came, just as I expected," laughed Theodora "But I'm afraid if it's your friend your after your too late!"

"You evil witch what have you done with him?" said Sailor Moon unable to hold back her tears.

"He's right here" Theodora waved her hand in the direction of an alter upon which Darien lay "How fitting it is that his life energy will bring about your destruction, and with it the only obstacle to my domination of this pathetic little planet!" raising her arms a thin sphere of static surrounded the scouts "Yes alone I do not possess the power to destroy you, but after draining his life energy I will have enough to get rid of you for good!"

"It seems to be made of pure energy, and it's creating a temporal rift in the space time continuum! We have to escape now" Said Amy examining the Sphere wall through her visor "Try to concentrate an attack on one area everyone maybe we can break through," Her voice remained calm, but Sailor Mercury knew they were in trouble.

"Mercury bubbles, Blast!"

"Venus crescent beam smash!"

"Mars fire, ignite!"

"Jupiter thunder crash!"

"Moon, spiral heart attack!"

"Struggle all you want sailor scouts, there's no escape for you now," the static build up was now so strong that sparks were coming from the sphere surrounding the Scouts and were dancing across the walls of the temple.

"The last of his life force is finally mine," Theodora lifted Darien's motionless body and pored the last of his energy in the sphere.

"Darien, no!" Sailor Moon collapsed, Darien was dying and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Don't forget to write sailor failures!" laughed Theodora.

There was a flash of intense light and a sound like thunder, as the sphere collapsed into it self taking the sailor scouts with it.

"Finally the earth is mine" the image of Theodora slowly faded leaving the body of Darien slumped on the floor.


End file.
